Diskussion:Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der fünfte Teil
Ist das 5. Kapitel eigentlich schon "bereit zum bewerten" oder kommt da noch was dazu? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 07:30, 30. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Noch nicht ganz. Ein "Hürdla" fehlt noch, aber so in ein zwei Wochen... [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:37, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Okay. In dem Fall üb' i mia halt nu a weng in Geduld. ;) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 19:57, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ''D'er fünfte Teil ist auch richtig gut. Ich habe so noch keine Lieblingsszene aber dennoch ist die Story eine gut, solide und erstklassige Geschichte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:29, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Das warten hat ein Ende: Der fünfte Teil ist auch endlich fertig! Am wichtigsten wäre es mir zu wissen, ob das Kapitel im ganzen noch in Ordnung ist oder ich langsam den "Schwung" verliere. Und natürlich wie die Begenung mit den Feen, vor allem mit Stefen, der Kampf mit dem Schildzauberer und die Begengung mit dem Wächter wirkt. Wenn ihr wieder zurück seid, und Zeit und Muse habt, dann würde ich euch um eine Bewertung bitten. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 19:07, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) P.S: Jade, danke für dein erstes Lob. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 19:07, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bewertung (das muss einfach sein XD) Grundsätzlich: Von der einen, klitzekleinen Sache einmal abgesehen, dass ich nämlich finde, dass die "3 Freunde" in diesem Kapitel mitunter ein bisschen zu sehr als die großen Helden daherkommen (und der Schildzauberer zu klischeehaft), finde ich das 5. Kapitel durchaus sehr gelungen. Auch an der Beschreibung des Treffens mit Iris, Steffen und Selen gibt es meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich etwas auszusetzen (wenn ich mich auch frage, worauf GENAU du dich in deiner Frage da eigentlich beziehst) - außer wie gesagt eben dem einen, dass die gute Frau Selen zu Beginn der ersten Unterhaltung ein wenig sehr freizügig mit ihren Lorbeeren um sich schmeißt. Apropos Feen: Mir hat sehr gefallen, dass Steffen, anders als die anderen Feen, welche meiner Empfindung nach doch recht klischeehaft dargestellt werden (= mit Flügelchen, Pflanzenkleidung, Lichterglanz und etc.), zumindest vom Verhalten her nicht unbedingt der gängigen Vorstellung dieser Wesen entspricht (oder wer hat schon einmal von fluchenden Feen gehört?), wenn ihn die Pflanzenkleidung, die Flügelchen und der Lichterglanz auch sonst ganz als die "typische" Fee kennzeichnen (oder sollte ich besser brandmarken schreiben?). Ich meine, was bitte ist gegen Feen in Stoffbekleidung, ohne Abrakadabra-Lichterzauber und OHNE Flügel (und außerdem gerne auch in etwas größer) einzuwenden? Oder wären das dann etwa schon wieder Elfen? :? Den Kampf mit dem Schildzauberer fand ich übrigens, aller Freude darüber zum Trotz, dass die Konfrontation mit einem Endgegnger offensichtlich doch nicht immer auf die gleiche Weise vonstatten gehen muss (nämlich mit einem Kampf), ein wenig enttäuschend. Ich meine, gut, eine Geschichte besteht sicherlich nicht nur aus Action (wenn manche Leute dies vielleicht auch anders sehen mögen), und ich will auch keinesfalls behaupten, dass es davon in diesem Kapitel nichts oder zu wenig gibt (siehe die Kämpfe mit den Croollons im Tal der Ruhe o. aber der Bucht, deren Name mir jetzt grad nicht mehr einfallen will), dennoch hat mir dabei irgendetwas gefehlt, wenn ich dir auch - nicht lachen! - nicht genau sagen kann, was das eigentlich war. Aber irgendetwas war's. Die Begegnung mit Krokos war lustig und, wie ich finde, ebenfalls erfrischend anders, und ganz besonders hat mir dabei gefallen, was die Drei für Augen gemacht haben, als sie in das richtige Versteck des Schlüsselelementes gekommen sind und dieses - ein verbeulter alter Helm in einer halbverrottenden Kiste! XD - geborgen haben. Ja, soweit also dazu. Und nachdem ich nun geschlagene 2 1/2 Stunden mit dem lesen und bewerten dieses einen Kapitels verbracht habe (na gut, ich gestehe, ich war nebenbei noch in den Foren und mein E-Mail Konto prüfen ;)), gehe ich jetzt endlich raus, ein bisschen mit Muninn trainieren. Der regt mich heute nämlich schon wieder sowas von auf. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 13:52, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) P. S. Dein anderes Kapitel mach ich dann heut Abend (oder morgen oder übermorgen. Oder überübermorgen. XD), sowie ich halt dazu komme. Jetzt hab ich nämlich echt keine Lust mehr dazu. Danke für deine sehr umfangreiche und - zum "Glück" müsste man fast sagen - nicht immer positive Kritik Waruru! Du hast so ziemlich treffend das Beschrieben, was ich mir auch gedacht habe, als ich dieses Kapitel schrieb: Da hat etwas gefehlt, aber man weiß einfach nicht was. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass ich wirklich etwas zu kitschig mit den Feen umgegangen bin oder einfach weil ich dieses Kapitel anfänglich so schnell wie möglich fertig schreiben wollte. (Eile mit Weile! XD) Besser wurd's erst wieder - und das bestätigt auch deine Kritik - beim Tempel, denn da fiel mir auch wieder mehr ein. Aber beim Schildzauberer habe ich, anders als bei den Feen, bewusst darauf gebaut das er geradezu "furchteinflößend" mit Klischees behaftet ist. (Wie die Kleidung, das ziemlich missglückte Reimen und vor allem der kitschige Marktsprech.) Und deiner Reaktion nach war ich damit ziemlich erfolgreich! XD. Das Selen so derartig mit "Lorbeeren um sich schmeißt" und die Drei so als große Helden stilisiert werden, war mir gar nicht so bewusst, denn eigentlich wollte ich das genaue Gegenteil davon erreichen... (Was irgendwie nicht geklappt hat... grummel...) Doch es freut mich außerordentlich, dass auch dieses Kapitel - was ich persönlich als mein bisher durwachsenstes ansehe - noch gelungene Teile enthält. (Tja, nobody ist perfect! Auch Munin nicht. XD!) [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:24, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) P.S: Ich persönlich Finde, dass die einzigen Unterschiede zwischen Feen und Elfen auf jeden Fall die Flügel und die Größe sind. Aber gut, dieses Lichterspektakel war wohl doch etwas zu dick aufgetragen... 18:24, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Schön, dass ich dir mit meiner umfangreichen und nicht nur positiven Kritik weiterhelfen konnte. XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 18:32, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ''A'lso Feen sind die kleinen Geschöpfe mit Flügeln. Je nach Autoren sind sie zwischen 5 und 45 cm groß. Manche Feen haben die klassischen transparenten Flügel und andere die von Schmetterlingen. Auch das scheinbare Leuchten oder in der Sonne schimmern variiert von Feen zu Feen. Ich kannte mal eine Serie, da gab es die klische belasteten Hochfeen und die dem Menschen sehr ähnlichen Nebelfeen, sie trugen die Flügel von Nachtfaltern. Neben Kleidung aus Blättern tragen sie auch welche aus Federn, Fischhaut und Reptilienleder. Auch gewebte Stoffe können Einzug halten. Auch verwenden sie Waffen die den Menschen ähnlich sind, nur in passender Größe;-) Auch verwenden Feen vereinzelt Rüstungen aus Leder und Fischhaut, je nach Umgebung. Der Schmuck kann aus Blüten, Federn oder dem was sich in der Umgebung finden lässt bestehen, sehr selten findet man auch Schmuck aus Edelsteinen. Z'''wischen Elfen und Elben ist es schon etwas schwieriger. Grundsätzlich gibt es nur einen Unterschied, der vielleicht schon auf dem ersten Blick auffällt. Die Elfen haben längere Ohren als die Elben. Bei den Dunkel- und Blutelfen, findet man auch winzige Fangzähne. Diese werden aber nicht wirklich gebraucht und tragen neben der blasen Haut nur zum finsteren Ruf bei. Das Waffenarsenal und Rüstzeug der Elfen / Elben ist zu umfangreich um näher darauf ein zugehen;-) ''N'och ein kleiner Tipp;-) Wenn Helden nicht gleich wie Helden wirken sollen, gib ihnen etwas, dass sie hin und wieder Unsympathisch wirken lässt. Auch lasse gewisse Dinge unbeantwortet. Jetzt nicht wesentliche Hintergründe aber zum Beispiel muss nicht bis ins kleinste Detail erwähnt werden, warum eine Person Dinge weiß die sie nicht wissen dürfte. Oder lasse auch mal die Details eines Kampfes kleiner ausfallen. So stellt sich der Leser selbst vor, wie der Kampf im ganzen ausgesehen haben könnte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 21:31, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke Jade für die Info! Ich werde mir diesen Tipp zu Herzen nehmen, auch wenn es nicht leicht wird, da ich liebend gerne und ausschweifend Dinge erkläre, weil ich meist auch selbst dabei auf Ideen komme an die ich vorher gar nich gedacht habe. @ Waruru: Hab jetzt versucht, ein paar Lorbeeren wegzuschneiden. XD [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:17, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ja, so klingt's doch schon wesentlich besser. :) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 07:55, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) P. S. Werde mich jetzt mal ans lesen und bewerten von Kapitel 6 machen. Das hört man gern. XD [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:45, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Du meinst wohl, das liest man gern. XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 18:19, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bewertung die Zweite Ich mal wieder. ;) Du hattest mich ja gebeten, den Kampf gegen den Schildzauberer noch einmal zu bewerten (bzw. die neue "Version" davon). Dies möchte ich hiermit tun. '''Bewertung: Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr genau, wie genau der Kampf sich in der ersten Version gestaltet hat, finde aber, dass du ihn diesmal auf jeden Fall besser hinbekommen hast. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 11:26, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Das freut mich sehr zu lesen! (Eine kleine Sorge weniger... XD) Und fall's du es wissen willst: In der ersten Version war die Lage gegen Ende des Kampfes noch nicht so auswegslos. ("Damals" wichen sie den 24 Besenkämpfer immer noch mit Ach und Krach, aber trotzdem permanent, aus, was im nachhinein auch mir ziemlich unrealistisch erschien.) Auch waren die Gründe des Generals, den Kampf abzubrechen, noch nicht so deutlich zu erahnen. (Er wollte sich ja vergewissern, dass die Drei in der Lage wären das Tor zu öffnen...) Weshalb es bei der ersten Version so wirkte, als ob er den Kampf einfach so, ohne triftigen Grund, beendete. Hoffe, dass dies den Unterschied etwas deutlicher macht. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 13:10, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) P.S: Armer Munnin :( [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 13:10, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC)